Down Fall
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: After the attack on the Mountain by the Reds; the team comes dangerously close to losing their youngest team mate. T cause I'm parodied.


**Just a short one shot on my favorite episode! Love this one! Though I wish they had changed the ending a little. So that's why I wrote this one! I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Down Fall<span>**

'Mt. Justice, after reds attack'

"Kaldur! How's M'Gann?" Superboy called worriedly.

"She breathes. I believe she will recover. What of Robin?"

Fear ran through the team; all of them looking up at their unmoving team member. Artemis ran over to him, dropping her bow on the way. She pressed a hand to his chest; and another on his head. She couldn't feel him breathing. Fear coursed through her body. _Darn it Robin! You're not getting out of this that easily. _

"H-he's not breathing!" She shouted.

M'Gann was waking up by this time. She looked around, her eyes falling on Robin. Artemis had started pushing on his chest. She tilted his head up, pinching his nose; she then placed her mouth on his and started pushing air into his lounges. She then went back to pushing on his chest. She kept repeating this motion.

"Robin!" M'Gann yelled. Her hand went up to her mouth. She looked like she was going to cry.

"P-please, someone tell m-me this isn't real!" Wally yelled his eyes filled with tears.

No one had the heart to say it was real. Wally put his head down. Letting a few tears fall. M'Gann was crying into Kaldur's chest. Her hand was latched on to his suit. Kaldur lowered his head; same with Conner. Artemis was crying as well. Tears blurred her vision; as she kept trying to get the boy to breathe again.

A red blur quickly came into view, running over to the crying Wally. "Wally what happened are you ok?" Flash quickly said.

With that, Martian Man-hunter, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Batman came in. "What happened?" Superman asked.

No one answered the man of steal. All of them were either looking down, or crying. Clark looked around, his eyes fell on Artemis, who was leaning over a small raven haired boy, the girl was crying. "Oh no," Clark turned to Batman.

Batman hadn't noticed the boy yet. Clark walked over, putting both hands on him. "Bruce, I-I'm so sorry." He said it quietly so not even Conner could hear. Batman looked at him confused. Clark let go of him and pointed towards Artemis. Who was still attempting to help the boy.

Batman's eyes widened, he quickly started running towards the stairs. He ran up them tell he came to the top. His eyes fell on the deranged boy with no cape. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his wrist computer was sparking. The boy had been drowned.

Artemis tried one more time; all her hopes lost. The boy didn't respond; she put her hands on her face and cried harder. The other leaguers had now noticed the young boy. The Mountain was quiet, besides the small whimpers and crying that came from the team.

Batman was frozen in place, he couldn't believe his eyes. Another life was ripped away from him. He fell to his knees. Not sure what to do.

A small cough echoed through the Mountain. No one paid it any attention. Until they heard it again; the crying ended, as everyone looked at the small boy. Another cough was heard; then they saw the boy turn to his side, coughing franticly.

Artemis looked at the young boy; she smiled as she saw him lay back down. He looked at her panting, and then smiled. "Way to get traught."

She let out a sigh of relief and let herself sit back. Batman got to his feet and ran over to the boy. "Robin," Batman's and Robin's eyes met; Robin could see the worry on Bruce's face.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are!" Wally yelled sarcastically. "You weren't breathing for like ever!"

"Looks like I've been drowned one too many times." Robin said with a smirk.

"You know talking wastes air. Which is something that you need right now." Artemis said a smirk on her face.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he looked back at Batman. The boy slowly sat up, then got to his feet. You could tell the others didn't like it. But, seriously; you can't tell the Boy Wonder, what to and not to do. In less you're Batman. The rest of the team got to their feet as well. As Flash, helped got Conner and Wally free, by vibrating his molecules well holding on to the boys.

Red Tornado came in, he looked and saw the teens and their mentors. "What has occurred?" Robin, Batman, Kaldur, M'Gann, and Artemis were now on the first level. Kaldur was helping M'Gann, and Artemis and Batman were helping Robin.

Robin looked at the reds. "Had a little visit from, your family."

"You're extremely _nasty_ family." Artemis put in.

"I was not aware I had relations." The league looked at the robots. Putting the pieces together of what had happened. Red Tornado walked over to the robots. He knelt down, just as the ball from Bialya got loose from the wall.

Robin and Wally looked at each other. "The pulse has worn off!" They both shouted. Red Tornado touched fingers with one of them. A small spark could be seen; the robots eyes started to glow, as did Red Tornado's. He turned back towards the kids and their mentors. He then created three tornados, sucking the air out of the room. Everyone started grabbing their neck, Conner and Wally with their mentors fell first. Along with M'Gann her uncle and Kaldur and his king; Robin began to fall, Batman quickly covered the boy with his cape, as they both fell unconscious. Green Arrow was next, leaving Artemis to fall last.

YJYJYJ

"Artemis? Artemis?" Artemis opened her eyes, seeing GA hovering over her. "She's alright." He helped her to her feet. She looked around, Kaldur was on his feet, and Aquaman had a hand on his shoulder. M'Gann was leaning on her uncle's legs. Wally and his uncle were eating candy bars. Conner had his back to Superman. And Batman was helping Robin slowly get off the ground. The boy looked only half conscious. Probably do to being drowned and then getting the air sucked away from him.

"Where's the red?" Artemis asked quietly.

Robin looked over to her, a scowl on his face. "Gone; all three of them. Gone," the room fell silent. They had lost this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? Good? Bad? I just got really bored. I just paid for Batman: Arkham City. It's like the only game I like right now. I also got the Nightwing pack, because It's Dick Grayson. So I'm waiting for that. Plus I was having a conversation with my buddy GGCharms. She's awesome so check out her page. Anyway we were talking about Home Front. And so I wanted to do this. But Anyway COMMENTS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING. <strong>


End file.
